


Concubines

by Tarlan



Category: Riddick (2013), The Chronicles of Riddick (2004), The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Collection: Fandom Stocking 2014, M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had yet to see Riddick take interest in any of the concubines that graced his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concubines

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fandom Stocking 2014

Vaako snarled under his breath as yet another of the scantily clad concubines arched gracefully in Riddick's wide bed, giving Riddick a come-hither, smoldering look that was ignored by their Lord Marshal. The woman had yet to realize that she was just another in a procession of Necromonger courtesans willing to throw herself upon Riddick's cock in an unrealistic ambition of becoming his consort.

He had yet to see Riddick take interest in more than having a pleasing body in which to slake his baser desires - or four bodies in this case.

The other three gave barely concealed smiles filled with malice, believing they were still in with a chance to impress their Lord Marshal. They writhed and moaned, putting on a show for Riddick. For a moment Vaako was tempted to kill them all, knowing Riddick wouldn't care enough to stop him, but he stayed his hand. They would learn soon enough that they were nothing to Riddick and barely more than an irritation to him. Expendable, like the soldiers in the lower levels preparing themselves to convert or kill the inhabitants of the next planet-fall.

He had risen through the ranks of soldiers, barely recalling his life before he was converted to Necroism. He had been a boy, a farmer's son, physically strong from working in the fields and tall for his age. He did recall seeing other boys who were smaller in stature, cut down as worthless, though he viewed their deaths dispassionately now. They had been given death in due time.

"Vaako."

He tilted his head at the acknowledgment, waiting to see how Riddick would react to this latest intrusion.

"Leave," Riddick ordered, but the words were directed towards the women.

Vaako remained blank faced but inwardly pleased by the baleful expressions cast towards him as the women snatched up their robes and walked past him on their way out, their bare feet slapping lightly against the marble flooring. She who was once his wife had given him the same malevolent looks before he grew tired of her machinations and assassination attempts, and gave her what she deserved - divorce.

"Report."

Riddick turned his back on Vaako, deliberately taunting him, but Vaako had seen a few ambitious officers fall for this trick only to bleed out with their guts spilling across the floor and their throats sliced open. Riddick was truly magnificent as a warrior, efficient and without remorse. After his return to the fleet and his vengeance on Krone, he had taken back the title of Lord Marshal without objection from Vaako, who remained his named successor. He had even agreed to undergo purification, impressing all by his ability to brush off the intensity of pain as if it was nothing. Perhaps it _was_ nothing to someone like Riddick.

"We reach Castus V in three hours."

"Make the final preparations as agreed."

Vaako nodded even though he had already anticipated Riddick's order and set the wheels of conquest in motion.

"Will you be fighting alongside your soldiers, my Lord?"

Riddick grinned, teeth white against his coffee-mocha skin, and his silvered eyes sparkled in the low light.

"No. I'll be fighting beside you, Vaako."

Castus V fell quickly but the fight was hard and bloody. Vaako enjoyed the macabre dance of death as he and Riddick fought side-by-side for the first time, basking in the exhilaration of blood lust, their movements falling into place so naturally, as if choreographed. Many Necromongers dealt out and met death in due time until what remained of the population of Castus V was brought to its knees. Once the last of the converts were taken aboard to replenish the Necromonger army, Vaako smiled in quiet approval as Riddick triggered the conquest icons. Together they watched the destruction of another world, seeing death radiating out from the base of each conquest icon to encircle the planet until no sentient life remained.

Vaako expected Riddick to order more concubines to his bed so he was intrigued when Riddick invited him to his chambers instead. He thought he had lost the ability to be surprised, and froze when Riddick shoved him up against the wall. He was expecting to feel a knife pierce his skin rather than lips burn and sear in a heated kiss.

"So you can be startled." The honey-warm voice was laced with amusement, breaking the spell holding Vaako frozen in place.

He shoved forward, greedily taking Riddick's smirking lips in another kiss, discarding blood-splattered armor and clothing until they were wrestling naked on Riddick's wide bed. Vaako knew they were evenly matched and was surprised once more when Riddick stopped fighting, letting Vaako settled between his legs. Vaako should have known better, and moments later he was on his back with Riddick hovering over him, pinning his hands down. Those silvered eyes bore into Vaako, a knowing smile growing as Riddick reached between them.

Vaako should have known Riddick would control even this, as he sank down onto the hard length of Vaako's cock, impaling himself with a soft moan of pain and pleasure. Strong thigh muscles controlled each rise and fall of his muscular body, and all Vaako could do was lie there and watch Riddick fuck himself upon him. He wasn't expecting gentleness, but a hand firmly caressed Vaako's chest and side, brushing over tight nipples to send sparks of pleasure racing straight to his cock. Vaako felt the splash of Riddick's release across his belly and chest even as he arched up hard into Riddick's body, finding his own release.

Afterwards he expected to be cast aside like one of the many concubines taken to Riddick's bed but for the third time in less than an hour he froze as Riddick settled down beside him. Too tired from the earlier battle and the recent sex, he meant only to close his eyes for a second but woke hours later with Riddick still lying beside him. Except he was propped up on one elbow, and those silvered eyes were open and staring down at him.

"Read your Necromonger Laws. Said I can choose whoever I want as my... companion." Riddick leaned over and his breath was warm against Vaako's lips as he murmured, "I choose you."

END  
.


End file.
